


Спи, Роза...

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Missing Scene, No copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Однажды в шервудском лесу нашли брошенного младенца. Знахарка Матильда решила поразмыслить над случившимся.





	Спи, Роза...

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — 4 серия 1-го сезона ("Parent Hood")  
Беты: Shiae Hagall Serpent, olya11

На деревушку Локсли тихо опускалась ночь, разливая в воздухе теплые и сладкие запахи молодого лета. Обитатели поместья давно видели десятый сон, лишь управляющий Торнтон засиделся допоздна. Но вот и в его окне погас огонек. 

Матильда не спала. Дымок от горящих углей клубился над очагом и, поднимаясь вверх, уходил через открытое окошко и щели под крышей.  
— Мама? — невысокая пухленькая девушка с растрепанной копной светлых кудряшек беспокойно заворочалась на лежанке.  
— Спи, Роза, — не оборачиваясь, деревенская знахарка продолжала помешивать в котелке снадобье от болей в животе. — Я скоро лягу. 

Никто из селян не мог сказать точно, когда Матильда появилась в этих краях. Никто не слыхивал, чтобы у нее имелась родня, но она словно всегда жила здесь. Воспитывала в одиночку дочь, хотя мужа у неё тоже никогда не было. Помимо дара целительницы, Матильда обладала трезвым умом, тяжёлой дланью и острым языком, которого окружающие побаивались не меньше, нежели её репутации ведьмы. А раз так, то лишний раз старались ее не сердить и не огорчать.

К тому же Матильда давно не питала иллюзий по поводу человеческой натуры. Их остатки развеялись лет двадцать назад, когда по осени она нашла на лесной тропинке оставленную малышку и забрала её к себе. В тот далёкий и тяжёлый год в окрестностях бродило много волков. И не только четвероногих — двуногих, надо сказать, тоже хватало. И ещё неизвестно, кто страшнее. Поэтому поначалу она не слишком удивилась, услышав о брошенном в лесу младенце. 

Но затем… было во всей этой истории с ребёнком замковой кухарки что-то странное, но вот что? Матильда недовольно поморщилась, пытаясь разобраться и сложить воедино все факты. Что-то там не собиралось в общую картину. Конечно, ныне ничего хорошего ждать от Гисборна не приходилось. Мрачный рыцарь, что находился на службе шерифа, совсем не походил на того мальчишку, что бегал с маленьким Робином по округе. И всё-таки… 

Начать хотя бы с того, что человек с такими амбициями, и занимающий высокую должность, не повез бы ребенка самолично и в одиночку. Не господское это дело. А даже если и так, ему пришлось бы ехать через весь город. И неужто никто внимания не обратил? Ведь Гисборн с младенцем на руках — зрелище столь же необычное, сколь и незабываемое.  
Представив себе эту картину, Матильда фыркнула.

Да и замковый двор вряд ли пустовал. Но ни одна живая душа ничего не видела. Иначе как объяснить всеобщее удивление, когда Энни прилюдно набросилась с ножом на Гисборна и начала кричать о своём малыше? Говорят, даже шериф изумился тому, что у его помощника, оказывается, ребёнок имеется. Да и сама Энни… это ж надо додуматься — всучить младенца Гисборну, который, небось, окромя меча уже много лет ничего в руках не держал! 

А сегодня вечером к ней заглянул крестник, Рыжий Дик, прозванный так за огненный цвет волос. Один из тех, кому в своё время она помогла появиться на свет. Парень был младшим в семье и подался в ноттингемский гарнизон. А что делать? Доход с надела невелик, на прокорм семьи едва хватает, а ещё и налоги плати. На службе, конечно, нелегко — десятник Марк гоняет в хвост и в гриву, и от сэра Гая прилетает порой. Зато хорошо кормят, да и жалованье платят — пенни в день. На это можно и самому прожить, и скопить родным в помощь. 

Так вот, Дик утверждал, что Гисборн в то памятное утро вообще не покидал замка. Самого Дика во время той облавы на разбойников зацепило шервудской стрелой. Древко-то обломилось, а наконечник застрял в плече. И ведь не как здесь привыкли, простые броадхеды в виде узкого листа, а "срезень" — такие оставляют после себя глубокие и рваные раны. Оттого их и называют — "разбойничьими". Пока она эту треклятую железку вытаскивала — рану для начала пришлось иссечь, пока зашивала да накладывала бальзамы да повязку, сквозь зубы на все лады костерила и Робина, и его шайку.

— Странно всё это, тетушка Матильда, — начал Дик, когда она закончила менять ему повязку. — Ведь тем утром была моя очередь в карауле стоять. И если бы сэр Гай уезжал из замка, то я бы уж всяко заметил. Мартин и Том, что со мной на страже стояли, тоже ничего не видели. А вскоре та заварушка началась, из-за его милости графа… разбойников энтих. Сэр Гай ещё на прошлой неделе велел кузнецу подковы у коней пометить. Как знал, что одного сопрут. Ну а потом мы в лес, снова его милость графа… разбойников, то есть, ловить, и когда сэру Гаю было с дитём возиться?

Матильда нахмурилась. С самой Энни ей сталкиваться не приходилось, разве что на рынке видела ее пару раз.  
Конечно, Гисборн мог кому-то приказать отвезти ребёнка. Но зачем же тащить в лес? В городе аж три церкви, до Лентонского аббатства — рукой подать, всего каких-то две мили. Да и обитель Святой Марии тоже недалеко. И на кой понадобилось обещать кухарке Кирклис, если и не думал это выполнять? Или же малыша оставили в лесу без ведома Гисборна? Но это надо быть совсем безголовым, чтобы нарываться на неприятности с помощником шерифа. Разве что этот горе-посыльный просто потерял младенца, а потом дал деру.

А ведь в то утро она сама была в лесу, собирала травы, когда заметила идущую по тропинке женщину. И поначалу решила, что это кто-то из Локсли. Кому бы ещё понадобилось бродить тут спозаранку, в одиночку? И фигура показалась знакомой. Хотя издалека да со спины нетрудно и обознаться. Вроде была похожа на Кейти, дочку горшечника. Такая же худая — разве что чуток пошире, светловолосая, в сером платье. И явно молодая — быстро шла, только подметки мелькали. Но зачем бы Кейти носиться по лесу в столь ранний час? Дружка у неё нет, чтобы тайком на свиданки бегать. Да и гонору у девицы, хоть отбавляй. От всех парней нос воротит, не иначе, принца какого ждет! 

Она было хотела окликнуть ту незнакомку, но передумала. А теперь, кажется, что зря. Сейчас не пришлось бы голову ломать. Но тогда поостереглась напугать ненароком. Кто ж знал, что в лесу ребёнка найдут. Конечно, та женщина в лесу могла оказаться и из соседней деревни. Из Клана или Нетлстоуна. Или вот ещё Уадлоу поблизости. Мало ли какая нужда людей в город гонит…

Только, что, если в тот утренний час по лесной тропинке шла сама Энни?


End file.
